poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultimate Heroes: Battle for Volcano Island
Ultimate Heroes: Battle for Volcano Island is a fan-made comic sequel. The Wise Old Crab summons The Nicktoons to Volcano Island to fight the Mawgu. The game features Danny Phantom, Team Robot, Sam Manson, Shadow, Team Chaotix and the Xiaolin Warriors (with Dojo). It also features Tucker Foley, Storm the Albatross and Donatello, but they're support characters. Plot On Volcano Island, a couple of crabs, led by the Wise Crab, are enacting a ritual to send 18 heroes there to save their island. But the Mawgu, an evil being, brings the ritual to a halt, scattering the heroes. Danny Phantom and Team Robot fall from the sky and end up with the Wise Old Crab, and he explains why they were dropped here: The Mawgu was an ancient enemy who escaped his prison, and seeks vengeance, using a toxic ooze which corrupts everything it touches, but the prophecies say that "The Chosen Ones" will save them. The Crab trains them and tells the heroes to follow him so that he can direct them to camp. The heroes stop various enemies, and then find Espio, Charmy & Vector. They then go Shipwreck Cliff and rescue Tucker from repeatedly regurgitating giant seagulls. They then find camp, and are given the mission to find the "Night Girl" (Sam Manson) and the "Giant Albatross" (Storm the Albatross), and they are found. Timmy Turner is then found at Fort Crabclaw with a TMNT communicator which fell from the sky. However, the machine has no batteries. The heroes are then sent to destroy The Great Carapace, a giant sand monster with a wooden shell. They destroy the shell and push the monster into a waterfall by using catapults and coconuts. They are then rewarded with a jewel, which is the battery for the communicator. They talk to Donatello using the communicator, and Donatello explains that Mawgu is using a Rip in Time and Space to steal energy from all the worlds and keep it all for himself, and if he succeeds, their worlds will be destroyed. Then Donatello sends Tucker plans for the TMNT Rip- Zipper, a device that recovers all the energy Mawgu stole and closes the Rip. The parts they need for the device are scattered across the island. Then the wise old crab says that he knows where the last hero is, the Speed Hedgehog & Sol Princess (Sonic & Blaze). After they climb a pyramid, they find Shadow fighting Monsters. After the Heroes gain all three Rip-Zipper items, they go in the Volcano, and find The Mawgu, whom transports them between Time and Space. The Heroes then succeed in defeating Mawgu, imprisoning him within the Rip, and closing it. The heroes are praised for the save of the island and Donatello is able to activate a portal to send them home. It shows at the end, that the heroes heads' are carved on the side of a mountain. Characters The Chosen Ones *Emerl, Gmerl, Yoshi & Donkey Kong *Sonic & Blaze *Espio, Charmy & Vector *Danny & Sam *Kimiko, Omi, Raimundo & Clay Supporters *Tucker Foley *Storm the Albatross *Donatello Crab Tribe *The Wise Old Crab *The Crab Villagers *The Little Crab Florians Tribe *The Queen of the Myrmec *King Gorge *The Sergeant *The Florians Villains *The Mawgu Trivia *The sequel takes back in Ultimate Heroes UNITE! '' *The thrid sequel will continue in ''Ultimate Heroes: Attack of the Toybots *Here is the transcripts for Ultimate Heroes: Battle for Volcano Island transcripts. Category:TMNTHedgehog5